Number 18
by iheartwinky
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome somehow ended up in a country where baby girls are illegal to have. In order to save their daughter, Kyoko, they flee to America. But,Kagome is killed on the way . Many years later, he meets Ayame his daughter's music teacher. Can she fix his broken heart? Will he fall in love with her or ignore her? previously named: Your thirteen years of sorrow are now over
1. Prologue: Farewell my beloved Kagome

Why was this law a law? Why was happiness suddenly imposible? Mistakes can be made, but running like a coward was the only way to peseve the joy.

Kicking up our legs we manged to run away, why were we here? It does not matter now, all it matters is that e are not here anymore.

I thought we were actually going to make it! Alas, all hope was lost, she was shot and died. "You, make it to America, take care of her!", were her last words she told me, before turning her hed in eternal sleep.

Farewell, my beloved, Kagome.

#

I still missed her, her beautiful raven hair swaying in the spring breeze, her chocolate brown eyes, staring into mine. It was all too much to remember, but all too much to forget.

He shook that thought off, they were in America now. Dropped off at some random shelter, temporarily. I didn't know a word of the language, I didn't have a clue about how to find work, or even no how much yen waa equal to a dollar.

I plopped myself down on one of th chairs. I haven't slept or ate anything in 2 and half days! Then a lady who could actually speak both English and Japanese came to me and asked me vairious questions, "Hello my name is Sango, nice to meet you Mr..."

"Taisho", I finished for her, "Taisho, Inuyasha

**A/N: Okay it may not seem AyamexInuyasha yet but, it will get there! Just read the next chapter!**


	2. The blooming of an Iris

**A/N: Okay first offical Chapter, the first one was just the prolouge, in this story all the characters are human, no youkai, no hanyou, just nigen. And Bold and Italics is them talking in Japanese.**

**Chapter 1: The Blooming of the Iris**

The phone was ringing, he was heasitant to pick it up. Some sort of english speaker would talk into the phone, he shakily picked the phone up, "Taisho residence."

The girl on the other said, "Hi is Kyoko there?" "Yeah." he replied in his thick Japanese accent, **"**_**Kyoko, your friend is on the phone",**_ said Inuyasha.

Kyoko dashed from her room all the wayto were Inuyasha was, yanked the phone out of his hands and started jabbing away in English to whoever was on the other line.

He lived in a decent house, in a decent neighborhood. He didn't wan't to stray to far away from San Fransico, so he stayed in the bay area. He was living in Richmond, close to his friends Sango and Miroku in Berkley, and half brother Sesshomaru in Oakland. Every week, he went to Japan town to buy things, and goceries he couldn't normaly get in an average Safeway.

Dinner still needed to be cooked, Inuyasha sighed and pulled his black hair into a ponytail, he got and walke dinto the kitchen. As the rice was boiling, and something else was simmering, Kyoko walked into the kitchen, still holding the phone to her ear.

It seemed as if she were trying to find a signal, eventualy she opened the sliding door and went outside in the backyard and continued her conversation. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, he did not get how she spoke and understood that complicated language so well.

When he first started out, he literaly relied on Miroku and Sango's help. He had to learn English, find a job, find a home, take care of his daughter etc. Those tasks require more than one person, but one person was all he had. He was extremely gratful for Miroku and Sango.

Now he worked at home on a computer, was able to speak the language, and in a pretty comfortable situaition.

He was just missing one thing, love. Kagome had died, he missed her so much, It's no fun sleeping in a bed all alone. He would even shed silent, nostalgic tears in the night.

#

Ayame fluttered her eyes open, how many times has she hit the snooze button? She slothily turne dover too look at her iHome alarm clock, it was... 8:13! "Oh Crap!", she shouted out loud. She threw her blankets over her body, swung her legs over bed, and jumped out.

She didn't bother getting dressed, considering she was wearing the jeans and t-shirt she was wearing yesterday (Sunday). She shuffled over to her bathroom, brushed her teeth, and put her red hair up into it's usual style. She hoped no one would notice that she didn't brush it.

She flew open her cuboards, and grabbed an energy bar. She shoved it down into her gut in three bites, and ran out the kitchen door.

Her car was parked in the driveway, that was parellel to her car. As she got in her blue Toyota, she constantly cursed, she was probably gonna be late, again!

The constant fighting with her boyfriend is what kept her up all night. Last night she broke with him, he wasn't worth fighting for.

As she drove to the school she had a feeling she was forgetting something then, as she was halfway to the school, she remebered she forgot her gutair! Oh well, she'll just use one of the school' s old crappy ones.

"Uhgg!",she said voicing over the tacky radio music, and she cursed her little heart out. She almost forgot to stop at a red light. For the next 10 minutes, her car climed around the hilly neighborhood, and stopped in the parking lot of th middle school.

She trudged over to the front office. The plump lady sitting sitting at the desk, sat typing at her computer, she looked up at Ayame, "Ah! Miss Furukawa, you finally arrived!", the lady exclaimed.

When Ayame navigated her way up to the classroom, she was lucky she was only 5 minutes late, they still had a good 40 minutes to practice a couple of songs.

When 7th period rolled around, Ayame started getting ready for her next class. After the class arrived, Ayame took a quick roll call. After everyone was settled in Ayame noticed one of her students, barley sung at all, and looked deathly pale.

After class Ayame asked that student to stay behind, "Hey Kyoko, how about you call one of parents to pick you up?", Ayame asked sounding worried. Kyoko only nodded her head and trudged over to the wall phone, and dialed a number. "_**Daddy,I don't feel well, can you come and pick me up...I'll be in the front office...okay bye**_."

Ayame really didn't want the girl to wait alone in the office, especially when she felt like a pile of you-know-what. So, Ayame followed her to the office and sat down on onw of the chairs with her. The she saw someone swing open the office doors, he must be Kyoko's father, he had the same violet eyes as her... the same...sexy eyes. She shook her head, she knows nothing about this guy, he could have a wife waiting at home for with... whatever they eat on the table. Another big aspect of him was his really long black hair.

He stopped in his tracks and looked over at Ayame, his violet eyes staring into her green ones. He shook his head, "Ehh... who are you?", he said pointing at me confusedly. I jumped realizing that this was the real world, and reality I was staring at him, "Oh, me... I'm her teacher, I decided to accompany her here", she paused, "So, is her mother working right now?"

One Awlkward Silence Later...

"Her mother dead."he stated, with obvious annoyance and anger, before yanking Kyoko up by the wrist and dragging her to his car.

Ayame felt like she was going to burst into tears.

**A/N: What did you think? Will they fall in love with eachother. I know this chapter is boring. But, I will come up with a more eventful chapter next time. Review! **R**eview! and review.**

**BTW: I love all couples with Inuyasha in them, except for the bitch Kikyo. So I will read an: InuxKag, InuxSan, InuxAya, InuxRin, even InuxKagu! The list just goes on! (InuxKag my fabbit tho)**


	3. Take a Chance on Ayame!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, OR INUYASHA CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN TAKE A CHANCE ON ME by ABBA OR HOW TO SAVE A LIFE by THE FRAY!**

**(Please make note that this Kyoko is NOT a Maison Ikkoku refrence!)**

claimer: I do own Kyoko ! So she beongs to me!

**Chapter 2: Take a Chance on Ayame!**

Ayame slowly dragged herself to her car, she leaned on it's hood and put her face in her hands. Why did she ask a question about Kyoko's **mother **of all things? Was she just so selfish she wanted to find out if the guy was single, when she didn't even know his name?

Inuyasha quietly opened the door to Kyoko's bedroom, _**"Hey, kiddo, ya think you can go to school, tomorrow?"**_ Kyoko with fear of dissapointing her dad, nodded her head. Inuyasha slightly confused stated, _**"Okay, just give me a call if you need to be picked up, tomorrow."**_He got up and walked silently out of the room, closing the door.

He heard the phone ring, who would be calling him at this time? He picked the phone up, and spoke into it, "Taisho Residence."

"Uh... hi", said a nervous sounding female voice on the other end, "I'm Kyoko's teacher the one you met in the office, uh...I just came to apoligize for my rude behavior, I did not know Kyoko's mother was-" "It's Okay", Inuyasha cut her off, "No grudge here."

"Uh...okay bye", said Ayame, she flipped her phone closed and plopped down on one of the kitchen chairs. She still had a feeling of guilt. Then, a thought struck her mind, maybe it's not what she did, It's what she didn't do. But, what did she not do, she can't be falling in love with some random guy, who-SHIT! She still didn't know his name.

She was a failure at love and relationships, here she was 30 years old, without even a boyfriend. She had counted them, 17 boyfriends, in her entire life! If they ever had a possible relationship, he would be number 18.

She opened her close to empty fridge with nothing but, tomotoes, lots and lots of butter, half-opened head of lettuce, leftover pizza crust, syrup stuck to the bottom of the fridge, moldy leftovers that were never eaten again, and BBQ sauce spilled over slightly.

'Great!', she thought, 'Nothing to eat!' She flipped open her cellphone and called for Papa Johns to deliver some pizza, then she walked heavily over to her living room, and sat down on one of the sofas, and watched whatever stupid thing that was on MadTV.

#

Inuyasha made himself some instant ramen. He love the freakin stuff but, he never really made it that often, partly because, he only ate when he all he felt like was to crawl up in a little ball, and die. So, as you can geuss, around the begining of his refuge here, he ate a lot of that High-in-sodium crap.

His eyes were watcing some english version of an anime, it sucked. He couldn't stand the english voice of all his favorite anime characters, he just hated it. He missed his home country so much! He missed his school, his home, but most of all he missed Kagome!

When he looks at Kyoko he coud just see Kagome in her. Her hair, her facial features, and if her eyes weren't violet-blue, her eyes.

But, the teacher, whoever she was, there was something about her eyes so, deep, and beautiful. He shook his head of thought. She probably has a boyfriend or a husband. Well, of course she would, she was freakin gorgeous.

The next day...

Kyoko went to school, despite the fact that she felt like crap. Inuyasha eyed her suspiously, as she walked out the door. About an hour later, he heard a loud slap and Sango's voice cry, _**"Pervert!"**_ Yup, they were here.

Inuyasha opened the door letting Miroku and Sango tumble in. _**"Well, look who's here!"**_, said Inuyasha. _**"Hey Inuyasha!", **_said Miroku, _**"Got any tea or maybe some food?" "What do I like, a food bank?"**_ Miroku gave him pupppy eyes, while Inuyasha and Sango gave disgusted faces. _**"Sango, there are a few riceballs on the table"**_, Inuyasha said whispering to Sango, _**"But, the letcher gets none!"**_

Ayame finished her morning routine. Except she woke up early enough to actually brush her hair, and change her clothes.

She was in a bad mood that morning maybe it was the growing guilt. What did she have to do? Somebody send a sign, of what she had to do. She turned on the radio, and heard the song_ How to save a life_.She felt like this song was talking to her!

Inuyasha had got a call from Kyoko. He made a mental note, when Kyoko is sick keep her at home for at least 1 day. As he was walking through the halls, to pick up Kyoko in the nurses office, he stopped and heard a beautiful sound.

During lunch break, Ayame broke out her gutair and started strumming a few chords. Then she started singing _Take a Chance on me_. As she was singing, little did she now that Inuyasha was looking into the open door of the classroom in amazement.

Inuyasha's mind was swaying with thoughts. She was such an amazing singer! Her fingers gracefully glided up and down the gutair neck, without flaw. Her voice was just so perfect, her eyes lightly closed, the sun from the window was creating a perfect illumination on her blazing red hair. It was such a perfect scene!

Ayame turned around to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway. Her face tuned bright red. "Ya, don't need to be embaress", he said blushing, "You got a-a... nice voice..." Now Ayame turned even redder, "Uh thanks, I geuss..."

Inuyasha was about to continue on his merry way, when Ayame interrupted him, "I didn't really catch your name there."

"Inuyasha"

"Ayame"

**A/N: Well What did you think? Oh yeah, the songs if ya don't know them LOOK UP DA LYRICS! They suit da story so much! :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW A-N-D REVIEW**

**Thank you to:**

**lovemondotrasho: For reviewing my story, and subscribing to it.**


	4. Genjistu

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, OR INUYASHA CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN (Please make note that this Kyoko is NOT a Maison Ikkoku refrence!)**

The italics describe dreams and flashbacks

claimer: I do own Kyoko ! So she beongs to me!

**Chapter 3: Genjitsu**

Kyoko stretched her arms up, she sighed, it was finally Friday. Her best friend was coming over for a sleepover, just her and Kyoko.

School was a pain in the butt as usual. The only class she realy enjoyed was the music class. Her teacher was really nice, unlike her other teachers who were jerks.

Lately her dad has been acting strange, like he is...happy almost. It was wierd, ever since her mom died, her dad had acted like the sun would never shine again. It was so wonderful knowing that her dad was in a good mood.

After school, she met up with her friend Denise. They both walked to Kyoko's house together,as they were walking Kyoko said, "My dad's happy!" Denise smiled at her friend and nodded her head, "Your dad's still creepy though!" They both laughed as they headed over to Kyoko's house.

_**"Dad! I'm Home!",**_ shouted Kyoko. Inuyasha came into the entry room, he noticed Denise, "Hi", he said. Denise waved her hand hello, then, both girls raced over to Kyoko's bedroom.

A few hours ,later...

Kyoko and Denise were talking about girly crap, like which boy has the cutest butt, or which pop star they'd want to marry. After many fits of laughter, Denise brought something up, "Doesn't your dad have at least a girlfriend?" Kyoko shook her head.

"Then we need to get him one!", responded Denise, "Name the canidates!" Kyoko only said, "Uh..." "Thought so." replied Denise, "Now let's go stock on him and see if he's in love with anybody!" Kyoko didn't have any time to react before Denise dragged her out of the room.

They quietly slipped into his home office, to find him typing stuff away at his computer. He didn't seem to notice them, they hid in the open closet using it's darkness as a cover. After 20 minutes of nuthin, he finally got up and walked out of the room.

As soon as they were sure he was in bed, they scrambled over to his desk. After about 5 minutes of searching the top, they found something handwritten, in Japanese, on a piece of notebook paper.

"Well what does it say?", Denise urged Kyoko. "It says...", Kyoko began, "You girl quit snooping around like a couple of hoodlums." Freaked out the grls returned to their rooms.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was having the strangest dream.

_Ayame was shouting at someone on the phone, "F**k you!", she slammed her phone shut and sighed. Ayame was different in the dream her hair was browinish-gold not red._

_ "If he thinks some sexy blond girl is better than me, I'll prove to him that I can stand out!" She ran into the bathroom, grabbed some red hair dye off the edge of the sink, and well... dyed her hair red...permanently._

_ The next day, around sunset, she was staring into the mirror of her bathroom, tears on her face. "Number 12, all you did was say I didn't stand out, now I stand out too muc, according to you!", she said behind choked sobs._

_ What was she doing? She wiped the tears from her eyes, "shut up! Quit crying! You'll find somone else! Someone who'll apreciate you for who you are!",she encouraged herself._

_ Now everything was sorrounded by darkness, all that remained was Ayame. Then behind her a calender of the month apeared, but strangley only the 1st-17th were printed on the calender, on each of the squares where the days were, lay pictures of various men. Then, a new day appeared the 18th, with a picture of him in the calendar square._

Inuyasha abrubtly opened his eyes and sat up, breathing heavily, with cold sweat all over his face. The poor girl, why did she have to have such a sad story! Though he didn't really know what the calendar thing was about. He looked at his bedside clock, the date on it said March 18th 2012. Now that was scary.

#

Ayame tossed and turned in her bed. Constantly flipping over her pillow, to find the cool side of it. When she finally settled down to sleep, the strangest dream plauged her mind.

_Inuyasha was running alongside a young woman who was holding a small bundle close to her chest. They seemed to be running on beach of some sort, a small air force plane _**(A/N: Incase you don't know baby girls are illegal in this country in order to escape, they need to take a plane with some air force guys, who don't agree with that law, to get out of it)**_stood before them. "We made it." Inuyasha whispered._

_ Then he heard a gun fire and the woman fell to the ground. He looked over at the people who shot the woman. He ran over to them,gave a few punches here, a few kicks here. In the end he managed to knock out cold all of the goverment people._

_ Inuyasha crouched down to the woman's side, "Kagome..." "Inuyasha,You, make it to America, take care of her!", she said as she handed Inuyasha the small bundle. Her head then turned in eternal sleep. Tears streamed down Inuyasha's face, he nodded his head and sprinted towards the plane._

Ayame opened her eyes, sat up and started crying. How awful! Losing almost everything but, his daughter and having to start again in some strange land! Her eye haven't let out that much water since Number 12. Why did he have to have such a sad story?

Ayame and Inuyasha didn't get the full version of those stories. In fact those stories are intertwining and are in fact what you are reading right now!

**A/N: Thanks for reading on! Just to let you Inuyasha's story is very possible. In fact, it actualy could have happened with a different person, I don't know, I made sure the info was accurate. This has been a really fun story to write! I might actually finish it! Just keep reviewing, please! Just type whatever questions or comments you have about the story in the little box at the bottom! PLEEZ REVIEW R-E-V-I-E-W! Please...**


	5. How to Heal a Heart

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, OR INUYASHA CHARACTERS (Please make note that this Kyoko is NOT a Maison Ikkoku refrence!)**

claimer: I do own Kyoko ! So she beongs to me!

**Chapter 4: How to heal a heart...**

"Okay everyone, don't forget that sheet music I told you to practice!", Ayame shouted over th** e **chatter of students. They all grabbed the sheet music and raced out the door literally leaving dust in ayames face.

Once all the racket left the building, Ayame started shutting down her classroom, she noticed a paper left behind, with Kyoko Taisho, scratched at the top. She squealed with joy on the inside, for she finally had an exscuse to go _his _house.

She kept a poker face on though, this secret little crush on him, was to remain not even in suspision. She knew quite a few teachers, T.A.s, and PTA parents, loooved to gossip. If her little secret would suddenly slip out, it would probably spread over the entire bay area.

Inuyasha heard a knock on his door, who could that be? He opened it to find, Ayame at his doorstep. "Uh...I'm just here to drop off this paper, that Kyoko forgot", she cleared her throat, "Uh...Yeah!"

"You, want to come in?", he asked a bit nervously. Ayame's face turned bright scarlet in her mind she screamed YES but in reality she said, "Uh...no, no, no, no, that is completly okay!" "I insist", he said his voice raising up just a little bit. "uh... ok", said Ayame. He led her into the kitchen, she took a seat at one of the chairs.

He put a teaspoon of tealeaves in, a tea strainer, and poured some boiling water over them into a cup. He handed the the cup of tea to Ayame. "Thank You..." she said. He placed a bowl of strange looking crackers on the table. "Go head, try, but I warn you, real spicy." Inuyasha said picking up one of the crackers, and popping it into his mouth. Ayame took one and put it in her mouth, she instantly grabbed for her tea to cool down her tounge.

"Told you, it was spicy." Inuyasha said with a taunting smirk. "uh... here", said Ayame handing the sheet music to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took it and set it down on the table. "uh... your daughter is a really talented singer." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know where she gets it from, neither me or her mother, sing like that."

Then,a conversation bloomed. They started takling about this and that, laughing, and discussing crazy life expiercenes.

Kyoko walked into the kitchen. After she got over the shock that her dad was laughing, and her teacher was in her kitchen, she slipped over into her bedroom.

She dialed Denise on the phone. "Denise, we have a canidate."

#

Kyoko was over at Denise's house to discuss "battle plan's". "Okay, so let me get this strait, your dad has a thing for Ms. Furukawa?" "That's my theory at least.", replied Kyoko. "We HAVE to get them together!", shouted Denise.

"Here's an idea, you talk to your dad about love, and I'll handle Ms. Furukawa." said Denise slamming the bottom of her fit into her palm. "How exactly will that work Denise?" , asked Kyoko raising ans eyebrow. "Just be a bit indirect, and sort of ask a lot of questions about the subject!" replied Denise, "Trust me it works!" Kyoko sighed, this was going to be difficult.

#

_**"Hey, dad!",**_ said Kyoko, quite a bit loudly. Inuyasha was cooking dinner at that moment, _**"Hn?"**_

_**"Uh.. I have a few questions..."**_

_**"And what would they be?"**_

_**"Um, do you like bruntettes, blonds, or readheads?"**_

_**"Doesn't really matter."**_

_**"Oh...what about gutair players?"**_

_**"I geuss, they are okay."**_

_**"Singers?"**_

_** "Kyoko what do you want?"**_, asked an exsasperated Inuyasha. _**"Just wonderin what kind of girls you like?"**_, Kyoko replied trying to sound as innocent as possible. Inuyasha sighed, _**"I like the kind of girls who will love you for who you are, and are... kind of, well, understanding, and won't bombard you with questions about your dead wife and 13 year-old daughter!."**_ Kyoko nodded her head, slightly dissapointed and walked gloomily over to her bedroom.

The next day...

"Hey !", Denise shouted over to her Music teacher. "Oh, hey Denise, is there anything you need?" "Yeah, I was wonderin what you look for in a man..." said Denise. Ayame raised an eyebrow, "Why would you need to know that?" "Just cause', I am looking for love and I want your good expierienced mind to tell me what kind of guys to keep my eyes open for." Denise replied adding un unnaturally large smile.

"Well I...", Ayame began, but was interrupted by Denise, "like dudes with long hair?"

"It doesn't really ma-"

"How about a guy who speaks two languages?"

"well, that would be kind of usef-"

"what about Asian dudes?"

"Oh, I don't think race mat-"

"Computer nerds?"

"they are pretty smart, but-"

"SINGLE Dudes?"

"Well of course they have to be single!", said Ayame now yelling, "The kind of guy **I** admire is a guy who will love you for who you are, and is well... understanding and won't bomard you with question about your previous boyfriends or you red hair!" Denise cockd her head to the side, "But, I don't have red hair." "Just go to your next class." said Ayame nearly out of breath, as if she just raced Jesse Owens and WON.

**A/N: I know a little short right! In case any of you haven't noticed (I'm pretty sure you did though!) , both Ayame and Inuyasha wan't someone who will (Must I really repeat the whole gimick again?). REVIEW, I know all you probably have questions! Don't be shy, you can even flame, JUST REVIEW! I know how you feel, just bein really lazy, but every review will make the story go on!**


	6. Sundrops and Rainshine

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, OR INUYASHA CHARACTERS (Please make note that this Kyoko is NOT a Maison Ikkoku refrence!)**

claimer: I do own Kyoko ! So she beongs to me!

**Chapter 5: Sundrops and Rainshine**

The rain continued to make the loud pitter-patter, on Ayame's umbrella. San Francisco was being very rainy today. She stared up at the towering peace pagoda, it looked like a giant stick with mushrooms skwered onto it.

Now she had to navigate all the way back to her cousin's house, some 10 minute walke from the east corner of Japantown. She sighed, why did she pick such a rainy weekend to visit her cousin, and why did she a agree to run the freakin errand for him? Now lost, Ayame aimlessly wandered Japantown.

Inuyasha was making his way home when he noticed something. A redhead standing underneath an umbrella, looking hoplessley lost. He could recognize those greens eyes and red hair anywhere, it was Ayame.

Inuyasha walked over to Ayame, "Hey, you lost?" Ayame looked up, she blushed, "Oh, hi it's you, I was just running an errand for my annyoing cousin, and now I can't find my way back to his apartment!", she said just a little ticked off.

Inuyasha blushed a little, "Uh...you want to have lunch together? I know a good ramen place here." "YES!", screamed Ayame, way too excited. Inuyasha a bit shocked nodded his head, and they headed over to the place Inuyasha was talking about.

After they ordered their ramen Ayame stared at the bowl. She had never seen such unique looing ramen. "Uh, what are these called?", said Ayame, pointing a topping that was thin and white with a little pink swirl on it. "Oh, that's a naruto.", replied Inuyasha casually. "You mean the ninja guy?", said Ayame mouthful of ramen. "No I mean, fish cakes." Inuyasha replied trying to hold back a laugh.

"So, what's it like in Japan?", aksed Ayame trying to strike up a conversation. "Uh, well it's...little bit, like America. But...everything in Japanese, and more school uniform and there are temples with large staircase, and ramen stands and...", he trailed off, his face looked like it was going to cry. Ayame noticed this, "It's okay, you don't have to talk about it if you don't wan't to." "No, you ask, I really happy to talk about my home."

Ayame nodded her head in understanding. Inuyasha stared at nothing, his face painted with nostalgia. He was probably thinking of someone, that he missed so much.

Then, the rain ceased. Ayame looked up, "Well I geuss I better be on my way, thanks." Inuyasha nodded his head, "Let's do this again, uh..next Saturday?" Ayame enthusiastically nodded, and she skipped back on the way to her cousins house, now more visible thanks to the ceasing of the rain. They both wished, that the rain hadn't stopped.

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was busy, sorry for the short chapter! Oh yeah... The story may seem boring demo, it has this cute facor too it I can't seem to get rid of! Keep on reading! REVIEW REVIEW! Flames are welcome! I don't care if you say something mean, as long it's a review! :) Don't be shy, just review, it's pretty easy.**_


	7. Reason

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, OR INUYASHA CHARACTERS (Please make note that this Kyoko is NOT a Maison Ikkoku refrence!)**

claimer: I do own Kyoko ! So she beongs to me!

**Chapter 6: Reason**

Ayame played her guitar joyfully, that day. Her students voices, ran in synch with the strumming of the guitar. She couldn't belive, how happy she was. It was always a fake mask of hapiness or a real face of sorrow. At the end of, the third period, she got a call from her cousin.

Ayame flipped open her phone to hear the voice at the other end, "Yo, Ayame." Ayame sighed, why did this guy persistently invade her cellphone, "What do you want fool?"

"I wanted to check up on how my baby cuz is doing...", said a playful voice on the other line. Ayame sighed and rolled her eyes, "FYI, I'm older than you, and I'm also 30 years old, can't you lay off the nicknames!"

"Sheesh cuz, gimme a break. So, if the rumors are true you went out on a little date with, a guy I don't know...", the voice said acting as if he were the boss of Ayame's life.

"Look Koga, you're not my mom or dad, and quit getting into my buisness!", Ayame practicaly shouted, "I AM working, I'm lving in MY own house, I'm NOT pregnant, I'm NOT broke, I DON'T smoke or drink, I'm NOT doing drugs! So what do you wan't with me!"

"Ayame sometimes I just worry about you, I mean you've been in so many nasty relationships, I just want to make sure you are safe." said Koga with concern and worry in his voice.

"Koga, I'm fine this guy is diffirent-", started Ayame but, Koga cut her off, "That's what you always say! You thought Number 12 was kind, but you were decieved! Admit it baby cuz you have very bad judgement!"

"Koga, this dude has been through way more than you or I will ever expierence!", said Ayame holding back tears, that were trying to pound out of her sore eyes. Then, the school bell rang and without another word Ayame hung up her phone.

Today she was going to show her class some sort of thing on the computer, that told you how to make orchestra's and crap. Also, how to record your voice and set it in sync with the music. She just hope that old crappy 90's computer would work with her today.

It didn't.

Ayame sighed, and turned to her full classroom, of students who were looking forward to learning the things that were mentioned above. This was the worst time for the computer to act up, the guy who normally fixes the computers is out today.

She sighed, she really didn't have a backup plan either. Then, the idea smackd her in the face, Inuyasha worked with computers, he knew his stuff, maybe she could call him. She knew from expierence that he worked at home, let's just hope he wasn't at the grocery store or something.

Inuyasha sat at the computer in his hom e office. He typed madly away, progamming something here, fixing a server here, yaady yaady ya. Then his phone started to ring he picked it up off the charger (yes, those phones still exsist, I have one sadly *sigh*), "Hello."

"Hi, Inuyasha... this is Ayame, one of the computers is down in my classroom, and I was wondering if you could take a look at it?", said Ayame, who's voice sounded fuzzy over the phone.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Don't you have... guy do that for you?" She was acting awfully shady.

"Uh... no... well...I mean... he's out today." stuttered Ayame, "Ohh... so sorry, you don't have to I'll find someone else-"

"No, no. Is okay, I take a look." Inuyasha said reasuringly.

"Oh My Gosh, thank you so much." said Ayame relief flooding her voice, like a mother when the police have found her lost child, unharmed.

When Inuyasha arrived in the classroom, the class stard at the long-haired, short (A/N: It's true, the average Japanese guy is shorter than the average American guy), Japanese dude, walk into the classroom calmy. Take a seat at the computer, and start clicking random things, and typing in random things.

Ayame stared at Inuyasha the whole time his eyes scrolled the computer screen. Ayame wondered how he knew such complicated things, then she mentally smacked her forehead, that's right he comes from Japan the technology capital of the world!

After about five minutes, Inuyasha turned toward Ayame. "You ever consider, getting better computer?", asked Inuyasha, like he was smarter than Ayame, well on this subject, he is.

Ayame stared at Inuyasha, his violet eyes drawing her close to him. Believe it or not she was looking _up_, into his violet eyes. She just realized how short she was.

She thought she could just kiss him... And he would kiss back. She was nearly lost in her fantasy world of romance, when, Inuyasha snapped her back in the real world. "Are you okay?", he asked sounding slightly wierded out, "You've been staring at me for a while."

Ayame blushed, "Oh was I...", she backed up a little bit. "Is the computer fixed?", she asked, trying to change the subject. "For now, you should probably get a new one." he answered like nothing happened. Something did happen though, Inuyasha realized something, something important. He was in love.

**A/N: SORRY FOR BEING SOOO LATE. My brother had to borrow my laptop, and I was busy with another story... I really gotta start juggling my time. Thanks for all who reviewed. Please review, or I mot not be motivated enough to update quicker!**


	8. Do you Believe in Ghosts?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, OR INUYASHA CHARACTERS (Please make note that this Kyoko is NOT a Maison Ikkoku refrence!)**

claimer: I do own Kyoko ! So she beongs to me!

**Chapter 7: Do you believe in ghosts?**

Kyoko pecked at her food, she really wasn't in the mood for it. Inuyasha looked over at Kyoko, _**"Kyoko, is something wrong?" **_Kyoko shook her head, and sighed. _**"You sure?"**_ Kyoko silently nodded her head.

_**"May I be excused?"**_ she asked in a low voice. Inuyasha nodded his head, and Kyoko silently left the table. Before she left the kitchen, she turned her head over to her dad, _**"Do you believe in ghosts?" **_

It was a strange question to ask, but Inuyasha, actually did believe in ghosts. _**"Yes." **_

_**"Did something paranormal ever happen to you?" **_Kyoko asked, now very curious. She sat back down at the table.

Inuyasha raised pondered the question for a moment, and nodded his head.

_**"Really? Like what?" **_, Kyoko was becoming very intrested. Inuyasha leaned back in his chair, and began to tell his daughter a true tale, and a creepy tale...

_It was around five'o'clock AM. I awoke to the sound of rain falling on my window pane. You were only a baby, and I first started living here. Then I heard a noise, it sounded like something crashing, on the floor. Worried for your saftey, I hurried to where the sound may have come from. The kitchen._

_ What crashed was a picture of your mother. I picked it up and noticed that the photo was stil there, yet Kagome wasn't in it. At first I thought somebody had broke in. I ran around the house looking around for anything shady. When I stepped into our room I noticed a shadow of a girl. The shadow was hovering on the wall, above your crib. The strange thing is, there was no body to go along with the shadow._

_ The shadow seemed to drop something in your crib. It looked round, like a ball. Then, scared out of my wits, I flipped on the light. The shadow was gone and I ran over to your crib. All I saw was a bunch of leaves scattered everywhere._

_ You then started to cry, I picked you up and rocked you a little bit. I knew who the ghost was. It was your mother._

Inuyasha, who had now finished his story looked over to Kyoko, _**"Back in Japan, there's a legend about a ghost called an Ubume. A mother who died when her child was just a baby, coming back to life with...love." **_ Kyoko nodded her head, this meant she got the info and her dad could continue. _**"She usually comes back as a ghost to help children in their time of need or leaves them presents that turn into leaves."**_

Kyoko was now a little freaked out. But, now she had something to write about. Her teacher said to write a Supernatural themed mini-story. And, she would write the exact conversation.

#

Ayame ran over to her kitchen door, oened it, set her keys on the kitchen table, ran over to the living room, and passed out on the sofa. It had been a long day, but the week was finally over.

She had been thinking. She loved Inuyasha but, what if he didn't love her? What if it was all one-sided? What if he'll just drop her, because she's acting really desperate and lustfull? Just like Number 5. Would he no longer be Inuyasha, just Number 18? It was pretty likley. She just couldn't handle a serious relationship, it's a curse.

There was always a reason, a good one, to breakup with het boyfriend. What was she thinking with this one? He had already been married, he was probbably older than her, he had a thirteen year old daughter. He wouldn't originally be the apple of her eye, maybe she just felt sorry for him.

Yet, she felt a yearning in her heart unlike no other, for him. She didn't want him because of what he looked like, she wanted him because it's the essence of his very soul that draws her near to him. She wouldn't care what he looked like, or his past. She only cared that he was who he was, but she wasn't sure he did.

#

Inuyasha, leaned back in his office chair. He felt so relaxed, even though he usually wasn't. He even felt himself feeling so great, that he listned to j-pop from his home country. He felt so amazing, almost like he was back home. He missed everything about his home country, from the Oden to the Otaku.

He then smiled at the memory of all the culture shock he expeirenced in America. He complained that the food portions were too big, the warning signs weren't cute enough, how taxi doors don't open automatically, and how there aren't any umbrella vending machines. He it even made him giggle bit, though, he still finds those things pretty annoying.

Kyoko then came home from school for the weekend. Inuyasha just continued to work in his office, trying to keep his unusually happy behavior to a medium. Kyoko just went strait for her room.

Inuyasha thenn began to ponder and doubt. What if Ayame didn't love him? What if it was all unrquited? He may have been pulled into blind dates by Miroku and Sango, but he never got serious. Even if he did, Kagome would just put a ghostly curse on them in some way. It's how it worked, or that's at least how the legend goes.

Well despite his feelings, he didn't want Ayame getting hurt, he couldn't love her. He knew Kagome was kind, but she could get jealous really easily. He knew this because on his blind dates, ALL of them, something went wrong. It was like the girls were all of a sudden cursed with bad luck.

It also happened to his mom. When his father re-married after Sesshomaru's mother died, Izaiyoi was suddnely burdened with bad luck. Bad thing kept happening to her, in fact his little sister, died of cancer when she was only five.

He didn't want bad thing happening to Ayame, he couldn't love her. Even though, he really wanted to.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating quicker! And sorry it's so short! I was busy with my other story! :D Oh yeah all that stuff that Inuyasha was reminising about is TRUE! They actually do have KAWAII warning signs!**


End file.
